Xeno Gogeta
is the fusion of Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta using the Fusion Dance. He is the alternate world counterpart of Gogeta. Appearance Xeno Gogeta's appearance is identical to his main counterpart's. The only differences are the addition of a black sleeveless shirt covering his torso and black pants. Like his main timeline counterpart in Dragon Ball Super: Broly, he wears a black vest with yellow padding and a teal belt unlike the older version who wears orange padding. As a Super Saiyan 4, Xeno Gogeta's skin is tanner than it was in the Shadow Dragon Saga, with slightly lighter hair, dark magenta fur, and a sash and pants similar to his son Xeno Gotenks'. Personality Xeno Gogeta's personality is identical to his main counterpart's. Biography Background As shown during the Dark King Mechikabura Saga, during the events of Dragon Ball GT, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta fought against Omega Shenron, however the timeline was altered when the time-travelling Dark Empire arrived and Gogeta was absorbed by Fin, becoming Dark Gogeta. At some point soon after, Gogeta managed to take control of the Dark Gogeta entity, when he revealed this he immediately forced Fin off himself. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark Empire Saga In the manga, Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta fuse into Xeno Gogeta in order to fight against the Demon God Shroom. The fight proves to be an evenly matched one but eventually they defuse with Xeno Goku heading off into the Demon Realm and Xeno Vegeta staying behind to fight Shroom alone. Later when the Time Patrol launch their final attack in the Demon Realm in order to stop Mechikabura from getting his wish granted, with Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta running low on energy, the two fuse once again into Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Gogeta where he briefly battles Gravy before the all of the Time Patrol are suddenly teleported back to the Time Nest. Dark King Mechikabura Saga Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta fuse once again after travelling to Age 790 and when faced with the newly powered up Towa and Dabura and instantly transforms into a Super Saiyan 4. However when Fin emerges from the rubble having absorbed that timeline's Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, Xeno Gogeta is more interested in facing him instead. Robelu tells him that he must first deal with Omega Shenron so that they can retrieve his Dragon Ball but Fin destroys him almost immediately. Xeno Gogeta then begins to battle Fin but faces an uphill battle. He is soon joined by his Gohan, now also a Super Super Saiyan 4, and the pair unleash a powerful combination on Fin though he is able to still stand afterward. At this point, the present timeline Gogeta takes back control of his body and forces Fin off of him, telling Xeno Gogeta that he just wanted to test it's power and find his counterpart, something that Xeno Gogeta can understand. After Chronoa appears and freezes everyone in place, Chamel uses his magic to teleport everyone to Demigra's lair by which time Xeno Gogeta has defused. Power ;Manga As a Super Saiyan, Xeno Gogeta is shown to fight on even terms with the Demon God Shroom who had previously defeated Xeno Janemba. As a Super Saiyan 4 he is able to severely hurt the Demon God Gravy when he kicks him in the abdomen though does not defeat him immediately. When faced against Fin having absorbed the present timeline Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, the Xeno Gogeta is shown to be at a disadvantage. ;Game Xeno Gogeta is able to defeat Omega Shenron with just his Super Saiyan form. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Big Bang Kamehameha' - Used by Gogeta during the GT era. **'Dark Big Bang Kamehameha' - Used as Dark Gogeta. *'Atomic Kamehameha' - A combination of the Xeno Vegeta's Double Atomic Flash and Xeno Goku's Super Kamehameha. Xeno Gogeta : uses this technique in his Super Saiyan 4 form in Super Dragon Ball Heroes as of SDBH8. *'Stardust Breaker' - First, Gogeta performs the Punisher Drive rush attack, by giving the opponent speedy rainbowish barrages of blows. Then, he flies past the stunned opponent and turns around to knee them twice in the back of their head/neck before performing a backflip, kicking them away, finishing the rush. Next, he lands on the ground and raises his left hand to charge a rainbow energy sphere. Finally, Gogeta turns around, crushes the sphere in the palm of his hands, throws the scattered energy blast, and disintegrates the opponent and their souls from the inside, if the target is neutral/innocent and is consumed by evil, this attack erases all traces of evil within the victim, purifying them. **'Soul Judgement'- An upgraded version of Stardust Breaker, Super Saiyan 4 Kaio-ken Xeno Gogeta's Ultimate Attack in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Forms and transformations Super Saiyan Like his main counterpart and his fusees, Xeno Gogeta is also capable of transforming into Super Saiyan and immediately transforms after the successful fusion. He uses this form to battle Xeno Janemba in the game and Demon God Shroom in the manga. Super Saiyan 3 Like his main counterpart and his fusees, Xeno Gogeta is also capable of transforming into Super Saiyan 3. Super Saiyan 4 Like his main counterpart and his fusees, Xeno Gogeta is also capable of transforming into Super Saiyan 4. He first used this form during his battle with Omega Shenron, and in the present time utilized it to battle Demon God Gravy and Demon Goddess Poutine. Super Saiyan 4 Kaioken Xeno Gogeta can combine his Super Saiyan 4 state with the Kaio-ken power up. Dark Gogeta Dark Gogeta is the result of Gogeta (during the Dragon Ball GT era, prior to joining the Time Patrol) being absorbed by the Majin Fin. However, Gogeta manages to regain control. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa (Goku) and Ryō Horikawa (Vegeta) Battles ;Manga *Xeno Gogeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Shroom (Demon God) *Xeno Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Gravy (Demon God) *Xeno Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Fin (Gogeta absorbed) *Xeno Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) and Xeno Gohan (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Fin (Gogeta absorbed) Trivia *Like his main timeline counterpart, Xeno Gogeta makes his debut appearance whilst in Hell against a version of Janemba. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Fusion Category:Time Patrol Category:Z Fighters Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fathers